fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Obsidian
Obsidian or Sid is the "hot-headed muscle" of the Fusion Centrals. He often lets his impulsiveness get in the way instead of using rational thinking. He has a soft side, but only really reveals it to Lace (however, he occasionally does so to his teammates). Personality Always acting before he thinks things through, Sid is the muscle of the team. He is sarcastic, tough, and at times, mean; but he is known to have a soft side when caring for Lace due to her being the youngest in the team. It is also shown that he loves his teammates very much, and shows his nurturing side at times, mostly to Lace, as Lace is the youngest. However, he often feels that his family doesn't understand him so he doesn't usually open up to them. As seen, Lightning Lord and Obsidian begin to argue. When this happens, Lightning Lord decides that Obsidian should lead the team, if he can do better, to which he agrees. Abilities Sid is the strongest and toughest among his teammates, being able to take on much larger opponents quicker and more easily. If used correctly, his temper can boost his strength and increase his fighting prowess. Like his teammates, Sid is stealthy, he can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand-to-hand combat. His exceptional skills in battle may be partially due to the fact that he does not mind risking himself in a fight. His selflessness is most likely due to the fact that he may have a slight inferiority complex, and his fierce protectiveness of his teammates means he will put himself in a line of fire to protect them. Relationships Family * Lightning Lord -He and Lightning tend to fight about who would be a better leader of the team, but Lightning always comes first, making Sid jealous. They seem to fight the most out of all their teammates, but they still care about each other. The two are shown to trust each other more in the family as they are often discussing things privately away from the others such as Lightning's relationship with Shawna. * Moonrider - He fights with him the least, in physical terms, but in verbal terms, he makes fun of Moonrider's intelligence and his huge crush on Lace a great deal. As far as Sid's treatment of his teammates goes, his behaviour to Moonrider is the closest he comes to full on bullying. However, like all his teammates, Obsidian cares for Moonrider deeply and is incredibly protective of him. * Lace- Sid's first human friend. He and Lace interact a lot. He got a little defensive when the villans tried to mug her, but he also laughed at her when she was attacked by a giant crab. He was also impressed that she escaped Tina Rex. He and Lace are very good friends. * Athanasia - Sid never really interacts with Athanasia, but he did disagree with Lightning Lord about befriending him. * White Lantern '- Sid and Moon Light are close friends. * 'Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) - Sid finds him plain annoying because he perfect. * Moon Light - Sid initially fought Gamora the first time they met, and then became close friends and rivals, having a lot in common. They are both shown patrolling together frequently. Category:Characters Category:Males